reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
Darksworn
The term Darksworn was created during the Age of Chaos. The Darksworn are Humans who have sworn the Chaos Oaths and are loyal to the Chaos. They have been Corrupted by the Chaos' power to transform them into something in between Human and a member of the Chaos race. In Renicia, they act as the Chaos' spies and watchers, patiently waiting for the Chaos Lords to return. They are prepared to follow any orders necessary and usually have no choice in the matter. After the Age of Chaos ended with the Final Battle, many people believed it had wiped out the secret Darksworn but in reality, they simply slipped into hiding and waited for the Chaos to return. The Darksworn are the few who have not forgotten who the Chaos are and what happened in the Age of Chaos. They recognised the signs of the Chaos' return a few decades ago when they felt the Balance of Magic become unstable again, an early sign of the Corruption. In preparation for another war, they have started to recruit more Humans than ever before and the leaders of the Black Circle and Warlocks have recevied a message - a Chaos Lord is sleeping in Renicia, plant the seeds of disorder and unrest in the three Factions, and let your Lord awaken to the cries of civil war. The creation of the Darksworn When the Chaos first arrived to Renicia, during the Age of Chaos, they needed spies and agents on the inside to help them gain an advantage. They found some Humans who were desperate for power, or truly believed in the Chaos. Others, were forced. They Corrupted the Humans and forced them all to swear Oaths, now called the Chaos Oaths, using a spiritbinder artefact. Spiritbinder artefacts are still used in present Renicia and by other organisations too, such as the Kel'Mor. The Darksworn have always been very small, in comparison to their numerous enemies, but are secretive and cunning. They strike from the inside, creating unrest and suspicion. The Chaos Oaths #I swear, by the Chaos Empress may she eternally exist, to forever become a member of the Darksworn. #I swear, by the Chaos Empress may she eternally exist, to always be loyal to the Chaos, to obey the Chaos and to speak no untrue word to the Chaos. #I swear, by the Chaos Empress may she eternally exist, to not to betray the Chaos, to keep my secrets until the hour of my death. History The Age of Chaos Hiding in the Third Age The Blight Wars Present Time Ranks and Powers Elite The Elite are the most high-ranking Darksworn and are gifted with the most frightening powers. There are only twelve Elite in the entire world at the moment. It usually takes several decades of being exposed to the Corruption, completing successful missions and harnessing enough life energy to become recognised as an Elite Darksworn. In return for their mighty powers, they require more energy to sustain themsleves than the Dedicated, and will eventually become insane. #The Elite Darksworn are able to manipulate the Corruption and use it as if it was one of the five elements in magic in a wide variety of spells/abilities. #The Elite Darksworn are able to command Fiends. #The Elite Darksworn are able to use all the abilties from previous ranks. Dedicated Dedicated are very rare and are the second highest rank in the Darksworn. #The Dedicated Darksworn have heightened physical attributes (hearing, eyesight, speed, strength). This requires energy (life/magical) to sustain themselves. #The Dedicated Darksworn can communicate with Fiends. #The Dedicated Darksworn are able to use all the abilities from previous ranks. Initiate Initiates are the most common type of Darksworn. They have been introduced to the Darksworn for a while and are used to its lifestyle. They are still in regular contact with their Recruiter but are able to Recruit themselves. #The Initiate Darksworn have heightened hearing and eyesight. #The Initiate Darksworn can sense the location of Fiends. Acolyte Every Darksworn starts out as an Acolyte. An Acolyte is a fresh Darksworn, recently recruited by their 'Recruiter'. They receive the majority of their missions from their Recruiter and their Recruiter is also their main point of contact within the secretive Darksworn. Once Acolytes have proved themselves to their Recruiter, they will be able to rise through the ranks of Darksworn and be rewarded with some freedom, but their Recruiter will still keep a vigilant eye on them. Recruitment Recruiters A 'Recruiter' is a Darksworn (usually Dedicated or Elite) who scouts out potential new members and once a target has been selected, they make them swear the Chaos Oaths on an artefact, making the Oaths binding to their soul. Recruiters will usually give their Acolyte (the term used to desribe someone they have recruited) missions and targets, and ensuring that they are completing their jobs efficiently. Blackmail, pain and suffering is a common tool for Recruiters to use on new acolyes to make sure they complete their tasks. Acolyte Every Darksworn starts out as an Acolyte. An Acolyte is a fresh Darksworn, recently recruited by their 'Recruiter'. They receive the majority of their missions from their Recruiter and their Recruiter is also their main point of contact within the secretive Darksworn. Once Acolytes have proved themselves to their Recruiter, they will be able to rise through the ranks of Darksworn and be rewarded with some freedom, but their Recruiter will still keep a vigilant eye on them. Darksworn Organisations The Black Circle The Warlocks Category:Chaos Category:Factions and Organisations Category:Plot Category:Powers